


Patadas

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Algunas cosas duelen menos que otras.





	Patadas

Era un día caluroso, quedaba poco para salir de vacaciones. Julio y Daniel pasaban la hora del recreo, como siempre, sentados en el murillo que había junto al campo de futbol. Los chicos de quinto estaban jugando un partido y los dos alumnos de tercero podían escuchar sus gritos. Ocasionalmente sobresalía la voz de Martín o de Luciano que se ponían a gritarse en medio de la cancha. Daniel comía su segundo sándwich, observando con interés. A veces los mayores le preguntaban si quería jugar, pero parecía que ese día no les hacía falta.

–¿Ese es González? –preguntó finalmente Daniel y Julio alzó la mirada de su celular.

–¿El feo? ¿Dónde?

–Ahí, frente al arco.

Efectivamente ahí estaba parado, con una expresión de no saber qué hacía en el equipo de Miguel y a la vez siguiendo el partido con interés en los ojos. Iban perdiendo, dijo Daniel riendo, y Martín estaba de muy mal humor. Julio se mordió el labio, escuchando solo a medias. Su mejor amigo lo miró de soslayo.

–¿Todavía tienes su cuaderno?

–No sé de qué hablas –respondió Julio seco, pero pensó automáticamente en la libreta que sacó de la mochila de Manuel el mes pasado cuando este fue a su casa por un trabajo grupal que le tocó con Miguel.

Daniel no sabía si insistir. Julio le había mostrado la libreta con cierto dejo triunfante, pero después de hojear juntos entre algunos poemas, pareció perderle gusto a su pequeño robo. Daniel le dijo que la devolviera, que seguro era importante para Manuel. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, de la misma manera que Julio no parecía querer siquiera hablar de Manuel, ni siquiera para reírse de que Pedro lo empujara al barro en un intento algo bruto de hacerse con la pelota y meter un gol.

Pero lo observaba mucho y parecía pensativo.

Daniel sonrió de lado.

–Te gusta Manuel –soltó con una risa airada y pudo presenciar como la cara de su amigo se volvía escarlata.

–¡Claro que no! –bufó Julio y le dio un empujón brusco–. ¡No seas imbécil!

Daniel solo se rio, esquivando otro empujón, soltando apenas un quejido mofón cuando lo pateó en la canilla. No se inmutó ante ello. Después de todo, dolía menos que la punzada en su corazón.

 


End file.
